1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an aqueous recording solution for ink jet used in an ink jet recorder such as an ink jet printer, and more particularly, to an aqueous recording solution for ink jet whose fungus resistance is improved without degrading the properties of an aqueous recording solution for ink jet.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a recording solution used in an ink jet recorder such as an ink jet printer, an oily recording solution and an aqueous recording solution have been conventionally used.
The aqueous recording solution for ink jet generally used does not necessarily have sufficient fungus resistance. If such an aqueous recording solution is used in an ink jet recorder, fungus is produced in the recording solution, whereby a solution passage and a nozzle in the recorder are clogged, and the color of the recording solution is changed by the action of the fungus.
In order to prevent the fungus from being produced in the aqueous recording solution used in the ink jet recorder, an aqueous ink for ink jet recording containing a water-soluble dye, a fungusproofing agent and water has been conventionally known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 34350/1987 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 12266/1990.
When fungusproofing agents such as Thiabendazole which is a fungusproofing agent of an imidazole system (manufactured by US Melk K.K.) or Melgal BCM (manufactured by Hoechst Japan Ltd.) described in the above-mentioned publications are used, there arises a problem in safety, and the properties of the recording solution are degraded, for example, because the fungusproofing agent is highly toxic if it has a high fungusproofing effect.